1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates generally to pool sweeps and devices utilized with pool sweeps, and more specifically to a bag designed to collect refuse from the pool sweep during operation of the unit. More particularly, the bag includes means of attachment to an output of a pool sweep and at least a portion constructed of porous material having sufficiently sized holes to allow water to pass therethrough without allowing most debris to pass therethrough.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
In the past, inventors have directed their efforts toward the construction of pool sweep units which include bags constructed of somewhat porous material to collect leaves and other debris while allowing water to pass therethrough. Such bags for use with pool sweeps or pool cleaners have generally included at least one means of opening the bag aside from removing it from the pool sweep or pool cleaner to allow removal of debris held therein. Some of such bags have been constructed utilizing sufficiently flexible material to allow the bag to fold over when not in use, thereby minimizing the likelihood that refuse held in the bag will make its way back into the pool sweep to which the bag is attached. None of the prior art of which applicant is aware has taught a bag having the unique features of the present invention.